


the world as he falls

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the world as he falls

There is an eternity between dying and being alive, and Zuko spent all of his time in that hole till he didn’t have any form of currency left.

The souls rushed to pull him under, to take away from the life he led. But he never would give up so easily, so he struggled. He pushed again the spirits trying to take away his humanity.

It was drowning in fear, every wrong moment coming back to him. He almost loses hope.

But then he thinks about her, her beautiful face and horrible temper.

And then he breaks to the surface.


End file.
